EWW: Club Penguin Monster Beach Party
*Garugg was running from the Megalodon, even though later we learn that they were just playing. I get that it's to keep the spoilers away, but still. +1 *Also, Garugg somehow survives the ice age! +1 *Oh good, the characters everyone loved from the Merry Walrus special are back because EVERYONE wanted to see more of them! +1 *Cool collapsible bed turns into a place to store checklists. +1 *Jangrah's checklisting. +1 *A hair sticks up, but somehow her angry face pulls it back down again. +1 *Every outfit Jangrah considers is exactly the same, except for the last one. So apparently, 99% of her closet is made up of the exact same outfit. +1 *Organized person freaks out when something isn't perfect cliche. +1 *Pretty sure Lorna's voice was a lot less annoying before... +1 *"There's just so much about the island we don't even know!" Except we do, because the Club Penguin Team spoiled everything! +1 *Jelly, waffle, and sardine sandwiches. Need I say more? +1 *Apparently, Roofhowse decided a checklist would make a great sandwich ingredient. +1 *"Lorna, I am the flow. *puts on sunglasses*" Scene does not contain an overused meme. +1 *Oh great, SINGING! +1 *Also, mustard sunscreen. +1 *Sleeping lifeguard. You know a disaster is coming. +1 *"Tunes are hot and extra tuney" +1 *"Check check checkaroonie" +1 *Hands. +1 *We didn't actually get this party, which probably would've been a lot cooler than the Fashion Festival. +1 *Rookie's voice is not nearly nooby enough. +1 *What could possibly go wrong cliche. +1 *Gary called it the Snowcone 3000, but it's a snowcone MAKER, so technically shouldn't it be called the Snowcone Maker 3000? +1 *Sydmull fanboying over Gary. Then again, this was pretty much me in 2009, but it still gets a sin because... reasons. +1 *Also, it was never actually called the Aqua Grabber 3000 or Ghost Catcher 3000. I'm surprised he didn't say Clock Tower 3000. +1 *Cadence is on her third voice now. I guess puberty is a thing? +1 *Wouldn't breaking up the iceberg that the party is being held on be disastrous? +1 *Also, it's been stated that not many penguins like O'Berries, with PH as an exception. So why would they put O'Berry juice in the snowcones? +1 *That was actually a pretty good painting. Party is a dipping sauce to good art. +1 *By the way, it was never explained how Herbert escaped from the EPF after the end of Merry Walrus, so I guess he just teleported. +1 *Those are terrible disguises. What's even worse is that EVERYONE falls for them! +1 *Herbert's friends have just about the worst voices ever. +1 *"Penguin noises, penguin noises" +1 *Herbert tries to break the machine in the middle of a huge crowd and somehow NOBODY notices. +1 *"Holy propeller beanie!" Batman! +1 *"You're safe as long as I'm safe! AHHH! NOT SAFE!" +1 *ANOTHER masterpiece ruined. This special is a dipping sauce to masterpieces. +1 *Also, this guy is doing a Mona Lisa parody. He's late. There's been a Mona Lisa item since 2005. +1 *The one time nobody wants to tip the Iceberg. +1 *Megalodon is a dipping sauce to the Migrator. +1 *Gary's first 2,999 attempts don't work out that well... yet he's using the FIRST one in an emergency situation! Yep, everyone is doomed. +1 *Casualties: One monster, one plant, and... one penguin. Oh dear. +1 *Prehistoric Fluffy is a troll to caveguins. +1 *Scary, hyped up monster only wants to be friends because it's a children's show cliche. +1 *Jangrah has the Megalodon do tricks, but then doesn't give it the checklist. Jangrah is a dipping sauce to the Megalodon. +1 *Considering this is a Club Penguin special, I don't think anyone above the age of 6 believed for five seconds that Jangrah died. +1 *Rockhopper has an afro for some reason... +1 *This guy is named Dizzydude292, although it makes sense because that's pretty much how everyone is named. If anything, it's literally everyone else with the weird name. +1 *Jangrah thinks her checklist has feelings. Well, that confirms the plot of an upcoming Pixar movie. +1 *Oh look, a new villain we know nothing about! I wonder if anyone actually cares. +1 Sin Tally: 50 Sentence: Brainfreeze C